


Surprise Made By Details

by saruma_aki



Series: Coldflash Week 2017 A [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Awkward Barry, Boys Kissing, Coldflashweek2017, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tumblr: coldflashweek, coldflashweek, coldflashweek2017a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saruma_aki/pseuds/saruma_aki
Summary: Barry swore he wasn't a masochist. He just happened to have really bad luck. He had a habit of tripping and running into shit and running his mouth and falling for people he really shouldn't fall for and having fate assign him the worst but best possible person. He honestly just had really crappy luck.Well, most of the time, anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day Two of Coldflash Week April.
> 
> Prompt: Soul-mate AU
> 
> I hope this one's enjoyable!

He had always looked forward to meeting his soul-mate. From the day he woke up to the name ‘Leonard Snart’ on the inside of his arm, he looked forward to meeting the man and talking to him, getting to know him, starting a relationship with him.

He hadn’t told Joe about it, hid the slightly darker than his skin mark under his long sleeves. He had never understood why people felt the need to share who their soul-mates were. Iris was pushy, always asking him who his was and if it was a girl or boy and what was the first letter of their name. Whenever he showed a mild interest in anyone she was there, asking him if that girl was it or if that guy was it.

And it made Barry want to cringe and just walk away because he knew the answer was no and he just wanted to maybe get into a relationship with someone without people pressuring him into staying completely alone until his soul-mate. Just because his soul-mate was destined for him didn’t mean they would end up in a relationship together.

People could be platonic soul-mates.

Not everyone saw it like that, though, even if it had been proven that soul-mates did not necessarily have to be romantic.

When he finished college and then got a job at the CCPD he had sort of given up hope on meeting his soul-mate. Despite how illogical it seemed, most people did meet their soul-mates—something about energies and a pull or something. He thought the science was interesting, but it just hadn’t ever been something he considered worth researching. It was either you meet them or you don’t. He didn’t care much for the ‘why you meet them even if they lived somewhere different’ or ‘how you felt a connection before even talking’.

He just wanted to meet his.

Once he worked with the CCPD, he took to wrapping his forearm in bandages just in case Iris ever came to him and tried to pull up his sleeves because she just wouldn’t give up. It got on his nerves how she seemed to insist that she needed to know even though she _really_ didn’t. Not even Joe knew and Joe accepted the fact that he didn’t want to share it. He loved Iris, but this was one of her faults that he absolutely detested and would never think was acceptable. Not to mention he worked with chemicals, so long sleeves weren’t ideal for doing chemistry. So the bandages were helpful there, too.

But, his whole life, he wanted to meet his soul-mate. As he grew older, he stopped caring about whether or not they would get into a relationship. He knew he certainly wouldn’t stop whatever relationship he was in just for his soul-mate, but he also knew that if he met his soul-mate while single, he would have a hard time not, at least, giving a relationship with them a shot.

He just really wanted to meet them.

And then he did.

He met his soul-mate.

While he was in the process of robbing a truck in broad daylight—and he could only sigh internally because _of course_ this was his soul-mate.

Leonard Snart, professional and amazing thief that—after a few run-ins—managed to out-smart and beat someone who could move at the speed of light. And then continued to do so afterwards because Barry could never catch him—which was funny considering he was supposed to be fast.

And he would have been fine with just that.

He met his soul-mate—he was satisfied.

Except that was a lie.

Because then Lisa happened and it was like opening a door into Leonard’s life that was previously closed before and it was like seeing a small glimmer of what made the man who he was and what he was truly like—if only for a little bit. Just seeing the pure hatred and agony and resentment in his eyes as he stared at the man who was supposed to be his father, his voice soft and dripping with emotion as the words slipped from his lips, “Not as much as I hate you,” was an eye-opening experience.

Of course, it also ended up being a heart-opening experience because Barry couldn’t catch a break. And he just had to start liking Leonard now that he knew just this little bit more about him—but, in his defense, this little bit of extra knowledge explained so much. He really couldn’t be blamed for seeing the man in a new light.

And when Leonard got out, just about three months after they had put Leonard in prison, they needed his help, again. The thought of needing his help, though, reminded Barry of Ferris Air—of the ultimate betrayal. It reminded him of sleepless nights wondering if Leonard truly did that so that everyone would owe him or if what they were going to do sat wrongly with him and he decided to do something about it. He wondered if maybe his actions were rooted in reasons from the past.

And then he had to stop wondering because then he had to question what they had been planning to do.

He remembered awkwardly standing in the lab, Joe at his shoulder, Cisco and Caitlin at the computers, all staring at the door as Leonard entered with Lisa and Mick following behind him, the cold gun—and Barry didn’t even bother to question how the man got it back—strapped to his thigh, his hand resting on it. Lisa had her gold gun also strapped to her thigh, mimicking Leonard’s position while Mick was holding his heat gun in his hands, fiddling or adjusting something on the other side where Barry couldn’t see from his position.

“You said you needed something?”

He guessed that’s what started the long months of unwanted feelings.

 

 

 

Barry honestly didn’t know what the hell was wrong with Snart.

Did he think Barry was overbearing or pushy or ugly or something? The man was so distant. The Rogues had been helping out Team Flash for about a month now and Leonard and Barry seemed like they were getting along—except it didn’t because Barry couldn’t understand why on earth Leonard wouldn’t acknowledge the fact that they were soul-mates.

Hell, even worse was the fact that the man seemed to be actively keeping him at arm’s length—and he didn’t understand why. What was so bad about him that made Snart be so distant? He wasn’t asking for a relationship or something—although Barry couldn’t deny he wanted one because Leonard was pretty amazing once he got past the cold— _ha_ —exterior—he just wanted some acknowledgement.

“We should have a movie night,” Barry said once over coffee, saw the way Leonard’s expression flickered with interest and something else before it completely shut down and he shifted, taking a slow sip of his lemonade.

“Depends on what movie,” was his response and it made Barry want to scream a little bit because he knew it would be like pulling teeth finding one Leonard liked. And letting the male choose would most likely result in ‘I’m not a fan of movies’ or something like that.

“How about ‘Snow White and the Huntsman’,” Barry asked, settling in for what would probably be a long bout of suggestions that ended up in him just giving up entirely because if Leonard’s ‘keep Barry at a distance’ streak held up, he would definitely avoid doing anything together that wasn’t in a public setting or around other people.

“Seen it,” Leonard muttered and he looked like he rather wished he hadn’t—which was amusing on all levels.

“Okay, how about ‘Easy A’,” Barry said, sipping his coffee.

“Is that the one based off of ‘The Scarlet Letter’?” Leonard cocked an eyebrow at him and Barry nodded his head in response. “Sure—sounds good.”

He froze— _ha_ —staring with wide eyes at Leonard, only jumping into motion when he felt the coffee drip down his chin and he lurched forward for a napkin, swallowing the liquid in his mouth and making sure none had dripped on his pants.

“Really,” he choked, coughing into the napkin, his gaze still trained on Snart who shrugged his shoulders with a small nod, looking as nonchalant as ever over this even though Barry caught the small moment of hesitation that he really could only see due to the speed force. “Awesome.”

And it was awesome.

 

 

 

There was always a hesitation whenever Leonard interacted with him. Barry would see the fingers of one of his hands twitch towards his other hand, but he would restrain himself. He never understood the purpose of the gestures. It took him a bit to figure out that Leonard was reaching for where his soul-mark was.

It was like a nervous tick, except Leonard hid all of his ticks well—even though he had many and it was extended exposure to Leonard that let him see them all get started, though most of them never were done all the way through. Most didn’t get past the _first hint_ of the initial movement.

But this one—this one specific one—was the most obvious one because his fingers would twitch and his arm would actually begin to move before he forced it to still. And what bothered Barry most was that this particular tick became present whenever Barry asked Leonard to hang out with him or whenever he made a pass at him—which were typically small and shrouded with another meaning, but obvious in a way Barry knew Leonard would get it.

And it bothered him.

Leonard knew they were soul-mates. Why was he so damn hesitant?

It honestly bothered Barry.

And then that fateful day happened where they had been watching a movie—in a theater because Leonard seemed to refuse to see any movies with him when they were alone other than that one time and Emma Stone’s character was apparently very relatable and they had ended up leaning against each other in occasional fits of giggles—and Barry had turned and looked at Leonard, taking in the way the light from the screen lit up the blue of his eyes and how the way his lips curved up made him appear so much freer of the weight he always carried on his shoulder and the way his body was curled up on the reclining seat—because theaters were upgraded now, thank goodness—made him appear so much more comfortable.

And when Leonard looked over at him in silent question, Barry couldn’t help himself from leaning over and letting their lips brush briefly.

Problem was that he _most definitely_ had _not_ used his super speed which meant that Leonard _most definitely_ felt it and was aware of it and _knew_ Barry had kissed him.

So Leonard was now avoiding him—something he was apparently ridiculously good at doing even though they now sort of worked together, but Barry had expected that a little bit. Leonard had been ridiculously good at attracting him—why wouldn’t he be good at avoiding him? The man never seemed to do anything halfway, after all.

And it hurt.

God, he didn’t want to admit it, but it hurt so much.

Leonard wouldn’t even look at him anymore and he was always tense whenever they were in the same room and he all but fled if they were within arm’s length of each other—although discreetly. And it hurt so much to realize that whatever progress Barry had been making on, at least, a friendship level with the guy had been all but destroyed because of one stupidly impulsive move.

A move he knew would have at least never happened if Leonard had actually had a conversation with him over their status as soul-mates instead of ignoring it and keeping Barry at a distance.

All he wanted to do was mope, really.

But he couldn’t—not really.

 

 

 

“Is it Caitlin?” Iris asked, peering over Barry’s shoulder as he washed the dishes and he shifted uncomfortably, ducking away and moving to the side of the sink which, although the position was uncomfortable, was better than having Iris consistently peer over his shoulder in hopes he had removed the bandages to do it. But the joke was on her because Barry knew to cover his bandaged arm in Ceram-wrap if she was anywhere near while he was doing the dishes.

“No,” he responded curtly and wished that Iris would stop bothering him about who his soul-mate was because he didn’t want to think about the fact that Leonard wouldn’t say more than two words to him now and still wouldn’t acknowledge what they were.

He wondered if Leonard would feel obligated to acknowledge their status if he just proclaimed in front of everyone that Leonard was his soul-mate, but there were so many things wrong with that he knew he’d never do that. Especially not to Leonard who already dealt with enough crap without adding Barry’s friends and family attempting to guilt trip him into getting together with Barry even though all he wanted Leonard to do was at least acknowledge that they were soul-mates. He didn’t care about whether or not it was platonic or romantic, regardless of whatever desire he had for it to be the latter.

He just wanted Leonard to talk to him again.

“Can you, um, finish up here? I have to make a call,” Barry mumbled, rinsing his hands off and drying them before speeding up the stairs and locking himself in his room before quickly escaping out the window, a lump in his throat and his chest tight.

He never thought he would be so affected by Leonard not talking to him. If anyone had told him that this is how it would be a few months back, he would’ve laughed and probably told them to double check their facts—preferably far away from him.

But it affected him. It affected him a ridiculous amount because he just wanted Leonard to be his friend again, even if it was that awkward distant friendship they had going on before. Anything was better than having this overbearing silence between them that was so _utterly unbearable_ after getting to know bits of the man beneath the cold— _ha_ —mask.

He didn’t want to go back to being the Flash and Captain Cold.

He wanted to be Bartholomew Allen and Leonard Snart.

Time stopped.

The world froze as he thought those words over.

He wanted to be Bartholomew Allen and Leonard Snart.

It was something so small, so insignificant, but it could be the most defining thing to have ever crossed his mind.

He wanted to be Bartholomew Allen and Leonard Snart.

Bartholomew Allen and Leonard Snart—it hadn’t occurred to him until now. He had never thought.

He would have never pegged Leonard for a romantic, but this one made sense. Your soul-mate was supposed to be someone who understood you and would be there for you. They were supposed to be someone who would never leave your side, who would never harm you—someone who didn’t care about what you may or may not have done in the past.

That was what a soul-mate was supposed to be.

And knowing what he did, however vague, about Leonard’s past only emphasized the idea that Leonard wanted that, probably desperately so. He needed that, needed someone to be there for him unconditionally and accept him for all his flaws and ticks and trauma. He craved someone that would understand him, someone—essentially—designed for him and he designed for them in turn. He wanted to be there for someone as much as he wanted someone to be there for him.

It made so much sense now; Barry honestly didn’t know why it hadn’t crossed his mind beforehand.

He wanted to be Bartholomew Allen and Leonard Snart.

And it was this small, almost unnoticeable detail that had Barry spinning on his heel and running to Leonard’s apartment, the one place the male would eventually come back to if not be there already. He felt hope bubbling in his chest, heart pumping wildly as he pushed himself to move faster, running up the wall of the building and phasing through the window, stumbling a little once on the other side and barely preventing himself from crashing into the sofa.

“Leonard,” he called, looking about and jumping in surprise when the sudden blue light of the cold gun was aimed at him from the kitchen. “It’s me, Barry.”

The cold gun remained up for a second before disappearing around the corner of the wall, a few moments of silence before Leonard emerged, dressed down in knit navy blue sweater and a pair of long sweats that pooled a little around his sock clad feet—a style Barry himself loved.

What was the point of comfy pants if you weren’t going to go a few sizes bigger?

“What are you doing here?”

“Show me your soul-mark,” he demanded breathlessly, the hope clawing inside of him making him a little bit more irrational and impulsive than usual, which was slightly offset by Leonard’s typical wariness that seemed even more prominent at the request.

“What?”

Barry made a small noise in the back of his throat, flicking up his own sleeve and tugging at the bandages until they gave way, ignoring Leonard’s raised eyebrow at that, letting them fall to the floor and turning his arm so that Leonard could see the writing on the thin skin of his forearm, a few shades darker than his own skin— _Leonard Snart._

Leonard blinked at the sight, looking actually surprised, which only fueled Barry’s hypothesis.

“Show me yours.”

“Barry,” Leonard mumbled cautiously, brows knitted together in what seemed to be a myriad of expressions, all seeming to be connected to confusion and concern.

“Please,” he whispered, looking at Leonard imploringly, leaving his sleeve rolled up as he took a small, hesitant step forward.

Leonard sighed, rolling back his sleeve and there written on the inside of his forearm was _Bartholomew Allen_ , a few shades lighter than his skin.

“I knew it! God, I don’t know why I didn’t realize this earlier.”

Leonard blinked at him in confusion, his thumb rubbing over the skin of his forearm absentmindedly, his head tilted to the side as he regarded Barry with one of his usual looks whenever Barry said something that didn’t seem to quite make sense.

“You honestly had no idea we were soul-mates, did you?”

Leonard blinked. “Your name is Barry.”

“Bartholomew—awful name, to be perfectly honest; Leonard’s almost as bad. Barry’s a nickname, and kind of what I officially go by.”

Leonard blinked again.

“And it explains your expression when you asked if I had any other family and I told you my dad, Henry, was the only one in my family still alive.”

Leonard blinked again.

It was kind of killing Barry’s buzz, just a little bit and he shifted awkwardly in his spot, rubbing the back of his neck as he glanced down at his shoes, an awkward smile pulling at his lips as he looked up at Leonard. “Surprise?”

Leonard blinked.

And then he blinked again.

And then he smiled.

“At least it’s a good one,” he mumbled before stepping closer and tugging Barry into a kiss that was at least a thousand times better than the one they had in the movie theater—at least in Barry’s mind.

And if the way Leonard sort of melted with him when Barry wrapped his arms around him was anything to go by, Leonard most definitely agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this one.
> 
> Feel free to find me on instagram ( @saruma_aki ) where I let you all know when I have a new fic up and the rest is multi-fandom posts.
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments below! <3


End file.
